Episode 6953 (22nd August 2014)
"April takes the opportunity to run off during a picnic with Bob; Cain's new escape plan goes awry when the police find Aaron's driving licence; and Vanessa is officially introduced to Kirin." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot The police arrive with a warrant to search various locations in the village where Aaron could be hiding. Cain prepares Aaron as he says his goodbyes to head off back to France. Leyla calls to find out if Marlon and Laurel are likely to be going ahead with the wedding as the florist is asking for a deposit. They're concerned when Marlon notes he has no cash on him and April shouts that it's because he burnt all of Donna's money yesterday. Laurel brushes the comment off but is secretly worried. Finn is upset and struggling over his damaged family. Eric encourages him to have a chat with James but Finn is conflicted. The police search The Woolpack and find Aaron's fake driving licence. Laurel asks Bob and Brenda to look after April for a while and warns them that she keeps making nonsensical comments. James steps in and covers to the police saying he let Aaron in to collect a few things and that Chas didn't know anything about it. He is arrested for assisting an offender. Edna guiltily looks on. Adam struggles with his own guilt now Aaron has gone back to France. Chas arrives and gives him a piece of her mind explaining that James has stepped in to help yet again and got himself arrested. She tells Adam to give James a break. Bob plans to take April on a picnic in an attempt to get her to open up to him when she sits drawing pictures of Donna. Kirin tells Vanessa he wants to see her again and arranges to meet her again saying nobody needs to know. She struggles with the idea. April passes comment on Ross giving her money and Marlon burning it. Bob dismisses her words and leaves her outside of David's while he goes to get some provisions for the picnic. Chas softens to Adam when he tells her he knows he's been out of order and if he could swap place with Aaron he would. April takes the opportunity to cross the road to Ross and asks if he can take her to Donna. Ross tells her to clear off before returning to work. Bob exits the shop and is frantic to find April has disappeared. He, Ross, Paddy and Debbie all look for her as Edna rushes off to call the police. James is released on bail. Chas is grateful for his support. Marlon is relieved when Laurel agrees to postpone the wedding. Bob and Paddy arrive to tell them April is missing and was last seen with Ross. Kirin calls round to see Vanessa, she drags him inside and they begin kissing. Marlon confronts Ross and blames him for April's disappearance. Ross insists he doesn't know where she is and asks him what Donna would think of him losing the child after five minutes. April hides out on the backseat of a car at the garage and settles down next to the picture she drew of Donna as the daylight starts to fade away outside. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *James Barton - Bill Ward *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick Guest cast *PC Stone - Paul David-Gough Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Lounge, restaurant and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar, toilet hallway, private hallway, kitchen, backroom and rear hallway/stairs *Tug Ghyll - Rear porch and back garden *Dingle & Dingle - Garage and forecourt *David's - Shop front *Dale View - Front hallway and living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Café *Church Lane *Tall Trees Cottage - Front porch, living room and kitchen *Hotten Road *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen Broadcasts and viewing figures Broadcasts The United Kingdom broadcast of this episode went out on ITV, ITV HD, STV and UTV simultaneously at 7.00pm. A catch-up broadcast occurred at 8.00pm on ITV+1. The Republic of Ireland broadcast also aired at 7.00pm. Viewing figures ITV overnight figures revealed that 5,160,000 viewers watched the 7.00pm broadcast live, receiving a 31.4% share, down on the previous episode. A further 178,000 viewed the broadcast on ITV +1 at 8.00pm, receiving a share of 1.0%. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes